Silence
by stillkneedeep
Summary: Sitting in a waiting room with a quiet, thoughtful Zelos, Sheena’s going crazy. “Quiet” and “thoughtful” are two words that do NOT go with Zelos. [sheelos][oneshot]


**Title:** Silence

**Series:** TALES OF SYMPHONIA, BIYATCH.

**Characters:** Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder

**Word count:** 668

**Rating:** 'T'

**Pairings:** Sheelos

**Summary:** Sitting in a waiting room with a quiet, thoughtful Zelos, Sheena's going crazy. "Quiet" and "thoughtful" are two words that do NOT go with Zelos.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

* * *

Silence.

If there was one thing she absolutely despised, it was silence.

And right now, it was so quiet she swore she could have heard a pin drop.

_Tick, tick, tick._

The clock next to her was getting on her nerves—she could have sworn that it was mocking her, going in slow motion, making each second seem agonizingly long, as if time had slowed down for some strange reason.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Her eyes looked to the only other person in the room with her. He was sitting in a relaxed fashion, leaning back casually, one leg crossed over the other, his arms spread out on the back of the sofa he was rested on. His long red hair cascaded down his back, curling in complete disorder, and his grassy green eyes were narrowed, as if he was deep in thought.

Deep thought.

That's a laugh, she thought.

Zelos Wilder doesn't think. He blabs and blabs and blabs about himself, flirts with his "hunnies," shamelessly accepts gifts thrown upon him, and then blabs some more. Despite the rumors that he was very smart, Zelos had never shown the least bit of tact or wit in front of her. He was crude, perverted, and shameless.

Hence why she was so surprised.

Since the moment she had stepped in the room, he had said nothing other than "Yo, Sheena" and "nn."

"Nn".

Zelos Wilder never said "nn."

Sheena Fujibayashi narrowed her brown eyes, examining the man closely. She paused to brush a lock of purple hair out of her eyes, but then she went right back to watching him. Something wasn't right. She couldn't tell if she should be worried or relieved that he wasn't annoying the crud out of her with his usual blabbering.

Then again, the only other time Zelos had been quiet and deep in thought was in the snowy city of Flanoir the night before the day they had gone to the Tower of Salvation—the day he had betrayed them. Granted, he had come back to them—and with a gift, no less—but still, Sheena had never quite trusted him the way she had before his "betrayel".

Sheena smiled. "So, Zelos, nice day, isn't it?"

Zelos didn't look up. "Nn."

Sheena frowned. Tactic one: Making conversation—Failed. She sighed and shifted into a slightly provocative position, a small pout on her face.

Zelos still didn't look up at all.

Sheena frowned again. Tactic two: Seduction—Failed.

And if that tactic failed, then damn, she was out of ideas.

It wasn't like Zelos to ignore a perfectly seductive woman sitting right in front of him. She was surprised that he hadn't jumped her by now, his arms around her waist and his mouth on her, kissing her passionately—

Sheena turned bright red. What the HELL was she thinking?!

A few more minutes—or was it hours?—passed in silence, and a man entered the red room.

"Master Zelos, his majesty will see you now."

"Thank you." Zelos stood up with his oh-so-natural grace and swiftly walked towards the door.

Sheena finally burst. "Zelos! Wait!"

He turned, arching a brow. "Hm?"

"What were you thinking about?! You were so silent, and… and…!" She felt like an idiot, a blush crossing her face.

Zelos smirked. "Names, Sheena. Names."

Sheena blinked. "…Names?" She turned even redder. _Like children's names? Oh god, he's planning on having kids? Getting married? Settling down? There is definitely something wrong with him, this is not the normal Zelos, oh man, oh man— _"For… what?" She asked cautiously.

Zelos' smirk grew, and he lifted a finger, pointing right at her chest.

"Those."

With that, he exited.

The sound of a bomb going off came from the red room, followed by a long, violent, loud string of curses. The maids and knights looked up in shock, and the poor butler winced.

Sheena changed her mind that day.

Silence was golden.

Ambushing Zelos when he exited the king's chamber…

Now that was just _priceless_.

..Owari..


End file.
